Meeting the Family
by Skrillexia
Summary: It's the day after Trojan and Steelhide have were revived by Primus, and Ironhide introduces them to the rest of the family.


Author's note: Another new story! Credit to **Mrs. Ukitake** for the idea =D

Steelhide Trojan Snowbird Rebecca Windstorm and Kratos belong to me.

Set one day after '**Family Reunion'**.

The next morning Ratchet came out of recharge, he could hear his Bondmate cooing softly to their son who was giggling and chirping. He smiled and looked over at his 'Mate who was standing next to their son's cot with him in his arms "**Who's the most adorable Sparkling, hm?**" Ironhide cooed softly.

The Sparkling giggled "**Me**" he replied and chirped, he had his Carrier's British accent.

"**That's right, you are**" 'Hide cooed and gently blew a raspberry on his son's abdomen.

Kratos squealed a little and laughed.

"**Shhh you'll wake your Sire, we all know how grumpy your Sire is when he's woken up**" Ironhide joked.

The Medic smirked "**Oh really?**" he asked with a smirk making his Bondmate jump.

'Hide turned around and grinned sheepishly "**Morning**" he replied.

Ratchet noticed his 'Mate looked happy, very happy. In fact he's never seen him look this happy, he tilted his head "**You look happy**" he said with a smile.

Ironhide smiled and sat down on the berth "**You wouldn't believe what happened last night**" he replied.

The Medic was curious and sat beside his Bondmate "**What happened last night?**" he asked gently taking his son off him when he stretched his hands towards him.

'Hide grinned "**Well y'know how I've been wishing that my brother and Sire would be brought back?**" he asked.

Ratchet knew this and nodded "**Yeah**" he replied, then he realised why his 'Mate asked that question and why he looked so happy "**they're...?**"

Ironhide actually let out a happy tweet and nodded "**Yeah, they've been revived!**" he replied and hugged his Bondmate.

The Medic was both shocked and happy "**Aw 'Hide that's fantastic!**" he said hugged his 'Mate back.

Kratos giggled "**Who's back?**" he asked.

"**Your uncle and grandfather**" 'Hide replied with a smile and gently picked up his son "**they were in the Well of AllSparks for a long time, let's just say my wish came true**"

The Sparkling knew about the Well of AllSparks, and about his uncle and grandfather. He smiled and chirped happily "**I'm gonna meet them?**" he asked.

"**Yes you are**" Ironhide replied with a smile.

Kratos tweeted happily and hugged his Carrier's neck "**Yay! Can we meet them now?**" he asked eagerly.

'Hide chuckled and nodded "**Of course**" he replied and got up "**c'mon Ratch**"

Ratchet smiled and got up as well, they both walked out their quarters to the main part of the base.

When they walked in Trojan and Steelhide were sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Ironhide smiled "**Sire, 'Steel**" he said.

The two mechs looked over and smiled "**Hey**" the dark blue mech greeted.

"**Aww is that Kratos?**" 'Steel asked with a smile.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**It is, this is our son Kratos**" he replied and looked at his son "**Kratos this is your grandfather Trojan, and your uncle Steelhide but call him 'Steel**"

Kratos chirped happily and reached for them.

Steelhide got up and gently took his nephew off his brother "**Aw hello Kratos, aren't you adorable**" he cooed and tweeted.

The Sparkling giggled and cuddled his neck "**Hi uncle 'Steel**" he replied.

'Steel smiled and let out a happy chirp "**Aww bro he's adorable**" he said.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**And this is my Bondmate Ratchet**" he replied and gestured to his Bondmate.

Trojan smiled and got up "**Hey Ratchet**" he greeted.

The Medic smiled and the two shook hands "**Hello Trojan**" he replied "**it's great to meet you and 'Steel**"

Steelhide smiled and handed his nephew to his Sire "**Nice to meet you too Ratchet**" he said and shook Ratchet's hand.

Kratos cuddled his grandfather's neck "**Hi granddad**" he greeted.

The dark blue mech smiled and gently rubbed his back "**Hello Kratos**" he replied softly.

The Sparkling smiled and chirped.

Then Snowbird Rebecca Bumblebee and Windstorm came in "**Hey guys...whoa, three Ironhide's**" Bee joked.

'Hide chuckled "**That's Bumblebee my Charge**" he said.

"**The one you raised?**" Trojan asked with a smile.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**Ok intros, guys this is my Sire Trojan and my brother Steelhide**" he said gesturing to his brother and Sire "**but call Steelhide 'Steel as he prefers it**"

"**Hello**" 'Steel greeted with a smile.

Rebecca Bumblebee Snowbird and Windstorm smiled and waved.

"**Then we have Bumblebee and Rebecca my Charges, Windstorm Ratch's son from a previous relationship and Snowbird my daughter**" 'Hide said with a smile.

"**Hey, great to meet ya**" the dark blue mech said with a smile.

"**You guys too, are you new here?**" 'Bird asked with a smile.

"**Well you might call me insane when I tell you this, but last night they were revived by Primus**" Ironhide replied.

"Aw that's great 'Hide" Rebecca said with a smile.

"**Yeah it's great to see you so happy**" Windstorm added.

Bumblebee and Snowbird smiled and nodded in agreement.

'Hide smiled "**Thanks guys**" he replied and gently took his son off his Sire "**now come and give your uncle and grandfather a hug**"

Windstorm hugged his uncle.

Steelhide smiled and hugged him back as he gently picked Rebecca up in his hand and gently held her to his chest.

'Bird and Bee hugged their grandfather who smiled and hugged them back, when they ended their hug the siblings switched places. So Windstorm and Rebecca-who was in Trojan's hand-were hugging their grandfather as Bumblebee and Snowbird hugged their uncle.

Ironhide smiled and hugged his brother and Sire after the others had finished hugging them, he actually let out a happy chirp making Trojan smile and 'Steel chirp happily.

Ratchet smiled, it was so nice to his Bondmate so happy. He knew how much he had missed his brother and Sire, and Primus had finally answered his wish. It felt like the family was now complete.

**The End**


End file.
